Solidão: Marcas de um Sentimento Passado
by SeishunSagara
Summary: Nenhuma imortalidade e tempo apaga as marcas de um sentimento verdadeiro. Apenas os torna mais intensos. [Manji&Rin]
1. Default Chapter

Sombras de um olhar

Os raios de sol batiam na janela do dojo onde lá encontrava os restos da luta fatal que ocorrera à noite passada. Corpos, sangue, fragmentos e marcas de espadas, era tudo o que restava. Nem se quer via-se uma alma viva, dentre todos os corpos de membros da Itto-Ryu... e Rin.

Manji não estava presente durante a chacina. Estava ocupado indo atrás de uns bandidos na qual armaram uma armadilha em que queriam matar a pessoa mais importante naquele momento para o homem imortal: Rin. Samurais e espadachins da Itto-Ryu que se tornaram "aliados" fizeram o que puderam para defender a "pequena inocente" mesmo que para isso tivessem que entregar suas vidas.

Taito Magatsu abre a porta do dojo surpreendendo-se com a cena:

"Mas o que é isto? Uma luta entre os membros da Itto-Ryu e esses meros bandidos que estavam atrás do Manji? E a Rin! Onde estará?"

Logo vê o corpo dela todo ensangüentado, pensando que não houvesse mais vida naquele corpo, correu a procura de Manji.

"Aquele babaca do Manji..."

* * *

Apesar do corpo imortal de Manji, graças ao veneno que os bandidos usaram, demorou a se recuperar de todas as feridas. A quantidade usada fora muita, tanto que quase o mataram. Mas sua habilidade superou seus sentidos. Na verdade ele ainda deveria cumprir um único objetivo: Matar mil homens maus e proteger Rin de qualquer um que se atrevesse. 

"MANJI! – Dava-se para ouvir os gritos de longe. – MANJIII ! SEU INÚTIL, CADE VOCÊ?"

"Hum? Putz que porra quem é que ta gritando à uma hora dessas? PÔ FILHO DA PUTA NÃO TÁ VENDO QUE EU TO DORMINDO NÃO, HEIN?"

"Acorda seu inútil... o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Ué, tô tirando um cochilo..."

Taito chuta a cabeça do Manji:

"Seu merda, o dojo em que a Rin e os membros da Itto-Ryu estavam foi atacado, TODOS ESTÃO MORTOS! VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTA?"

"O QUE? – Disse com cara de preocupação ao mesmo tempo tentando não demonstrar os sentimentos. – Ha, você pensa que eu me preocupo com aquela menininha boba? Bhauhauhauhauhau só um tolo como você poderia acreditar que eu e aquela garota teríamos algum tipo de relacionamento... hahaha.."

"Ahn! Então quer dizer que você não tá nem aí pro que aconteceu na noite passada?"

"Humph, e por que me importaria?"

"Pensei que aquela garota fosse um dos seus objetivos para continuar lutando..."

"Ha..." – Ficou em silêncio pensativo.

"Bom então vamos pelo menos limpar os corpos... né o cabeça dura..."

"Humph... quiser vai sozinho... prefiro deixar os corpos apodrecendo naquela merdinha de dojo..."

"Hum...? Humph... como quiser patrão..."

Enquanto Taito ia em direção ao dojo, Manji caminhava sentido oposto ao dele.

Pensamento:" Que merda Rin, você... você não pode ter morrido... não agora... que merda... Rin..."

Seu olhar permanecia triste, seu andar tão solitário, não queria pensar em mais nada. Apesar de ter dito palavras tão duras: "não me importo".

Tentou erguer a cabeça e fingir não ter nunca conhecido aquela garota que se aventurava ao lado dele, que sempre o fazia rir mesmo com coisas bobas dela, sempre estava preocupada com ele... e ia aonde fosse... para vê-lo bem mesmo sabendo que ele era imortal.

Som: "Poft"

"Hum?" – Hyakunin.

"... humph..." – Manji

"Manji?"

"O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"... nada..".

"Ah.. já que não aconteceu nada... aonde ta a Rin?"

"Qualé a sua cara? QUER BRINCAR COMIGO É? NÃO ZOA DA MINHA CARA NÃO, VIU?"

"... ela... está morta..." – prosseguiu seu caminho com passos mais largos.

"O que? Ah Manji... para de brincar... e fala a verdade logo..."

"NÃO ENCHE PORRA!"

"Urg" – Hyakunin se afastou após o grito dele. – Pensando: "Ah então... será que

realmente...? Não é possível... ele... está tão triste..."

" Rin..." (Manji pensando...) virou-se para uma casa de chá para se embebedar.  
x**Também é oferecido sakê nas casas de chá, então nem pensem em achar graça pensando que eu não sei das coisas... isso é só um aviso pra quem gosta de zombar... ¬¬**

**

* * *

**  
Taito caminhava pensativo enquanto ia para o dojo.

"Porra será que aquele cara tava falando sério mesmo? Acho que não... a expressão dele dizia totalmente o contrário... humph... do jeito que aquele filho da mãe é... provavelmente deve ter pensado que choramingar é coisa pra maricas... he..."

Poft. Dessa vez Taito quebra a porta da entrada.

"Urg, isso aqui tá começando ficar com cheiro... ah, mas é só cortar os corpos e por num saco qualquer aí... e levar pra queimar... hehe"

Som:"Fuip" Com um único movimento ele liquida todos os corpos dos membros da Itto-Ryu. Quando olhou para o corpo da Rin, teve pena ser tão jovem e também não era a intenção dele queimar o corpo dela, afinal achou melhor que Manji o enterrasse. Uma forma de gratidão ou sei lá o que.

Depois de juntado todos os pedaços dos corpos e os colocado em um saco, decidiu que levaria Rin para um lugar mais adequado. Onde? Eu sei lá, nem mesmo ele sabia.

"Hum... Hurgh... o... o que? "- Rin

"Hein? Mas... mas como?" - Taito

"Ta... Ta... Taito?" – Com voz fraca.

"Você... você está viva? He... Manji... você é um cara de sorte..."

"Man... Manji? Onde... onde ele está?"

"He... eu sei lá... mas precisamos avisar ele... vou te levar pra alguma hospedaria talvez eles cuidem de você lá... até eu encontrar o Manji"

"Não, por favor, eu quero ir com você..."

"É melhor você descansar mais um pouco... afinal... você tá fedida...Eca"

"Humph... tá bem... "– fechou os olhos e deixou que ele o levasse para alguma hospedaria. Estava aliviada em saber que Manji estava bem, pelo menos.

* * *

"Olha... vocês poderiam cuidar dessa garota? Eu a encontrei na estrada toda suja... se puderem fazer esse favor pra mim... amanhã eu volto tá bom?" – Taito

"Oh sim, claro... com todo prazer... senhor... - nós agradecemos..". – Sr e Sra Webana.

"Obrigado ôô. Bom agora preciso procurar o bosta do Manji..."

"Você está procurando pelo Manji?" – Hyakunin.

"Ora quem é você sua vadia?"

"He... não se preocupe... eu sou Hyakunin da Mugai-Ryu... quer dizer, era..."

"Humph... que bom... aquele filho da puta do Habaki... então... você sabe aonde o Manji está?"

"Sei sim, mas se você quiser a resposta, vai ter que me pagar. Eu só falo de graça pra quem é meu amiguinho."

"ORA QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA HEIN? VADIA! NEM A PAU QUE EU VOU TE PAGAR PRA SABER AONDE O MANJI ESTÁ, EU POSSO MUITO BEM ME VIRAR..."

"Hum? Huahuahuahuhaua você caiu direitinho na minha... haha... não se preocupe... eu falo onde ele está, afinal é pela Rin, não é?"

"Humph vadia... É... é pela Rin sim... então faz o favor e fala logo..."

"Ora... apressadinho você hein! Tá bem, se está com tanta vontade de encontrar o Manji... oh... ele foi naquela casa de chá... tá bom?"

"HA VADIA... EU SÓ FAÇO ISSO PELA RIN!"

"Nossa... que interessante! A Rin é mesmo uma garota sortuda. Um samurai e um espadachim como guarda-costas ou algo mais.. he..."

"VAI SONHANDO... PUTINHA Humph..." – Dá as costas e vai até a casa de chá.

"Hihi... pelo menos dois marmanjões se preocupam com ela... não é..Shirinji...(sorriso)? - Diz ela o nome dele.. num tom triste..

* * *

Taito entra na casa de chá. Não vê Manji então logo pergunta para o rapaz que servia os aperitivos.

"Hei, patrão!"

"Diga chefe!"

"Você viu um samurai feio pra cace com uma cicatriz no olho e usa roupa de funeral!"

"Ahn... ele passou por aqui algumas horas e tomou saquê... mas não pagou... por que?"

"Estou atrás dele... você sabe aonde ele foi?"

"Não..."

"Ah valeu... to indo então... Que merda... aquele Manji...A Rin tá de volta... e agora? aonde tá você?"

Continua no próximo capítulo

* * *

**Eu: Bom, aqui estou... ahn... eu nao sei se ficou muito bem... mas eu to fazendo essa fic pra mim poder ir arrumando a de Inuyasha... a Kuny-Chan tah me cobrando desde não sei quando... então eh isso... ah... mas eu nem sei se alguém vai ver essa fic... eh difícil eu encontrar alguém que curta Blade: A Lâmina do Imortal, já que é violento e tem algumas coisas obscenas... ah mas nao faz mal... o importante eh q eh legal (ta-tã meu slogan. rimei sem querer hohoho) ah... e a risada hohoho eu furtei da Curse-Shadow... já que a Kuny-Chan furtou a minha risada... e ainda mudou uma letra pra non dizer q furtou... hehehehehe... mas non faz mal... o importante eh q eh legal... ahn... ah e eu peço DESCULPAS pra quem for ler a minha fic de Blade: A Lâmina do Imortal... por causa q eu vou colokar algumas coisas meio obcenas... pra eu conseguir dar o final q eu quero... tah bom! mas nao vai ser pesado... pq se fosse... eu deveria colokar acima de 18... mas soh tem até 16... hihi... ahn... mas eh isso... GOMEN o/ **


	2. A Noite na Hospedaria

**Oiii: **Bem bem bem... finalmente estou aqui com o segundo capítulo. Eu demorei bastante pra retornar, neh! maaas eh que eu preciso comer miojo e tomar chá pra ficar inspirada... assim como Shigure precisa comer... ta... ta... tashu.asuahiua sei lah o nome... jah esqueci... enton... pra ele escrever.. eu tbem preciso de uma fonte de energia... e essa fonte... vem de miojo combinado com chá... hohoho... bem... foi um sacrifício mas eu consegui... e non demorarei pra postar o terceiro capitulo... pq jah tenho tudo em ordem... ... hahaha... espero algum dia ser nomeada de... sensei " huhauhauhaa... **bem... ouve um probleminha... eu ia postar esse capítulo exatamente "hoje dia 17 de Julho de 2005 às 23:00h"... mas infelizmente... o meu microsoft word NAOOO SALVOU O FIM DA HISTÓRIA POR ISSO TEREI Q DEIXAR PRA HOJE (semana q vem sábado dia 06 de agosto de 2005) **  
ateh o final do capítulo... bye **As respostas dos reviwels... estao lahhh embaixao... bem no final... pra todos... okay? **

* * *

A Noite na Hospedaria. Manji Desaparecido. 

Taito sai da casa de chá desapontado por não ter chegado a tempo de encontrar Manji. Foi para uma cabaninha para passar a noite. No dia seguinte procuraria por Manji junto com Rin.

"Ei, menina, o seu banho já está pronto... vai logo antes que a água esfrie!" sr. Webana.

"Hum! A está bem, eu já estou indo..."

"Vou pedir ao meu marido para arranjar roupas limpas para você. Ah é, qual é o seu nome menina?"

"Meu nome... é Rin... senhora..."

"Rin? Está bem Rin, mas... o que aconteceu para você estar tão ensangüentada?"

"Ontem à noite... uns bandidos apareceram no dojo em que eu estava... os homens que estava comigo acabaram morrendo... apenas eu sobrevivi..." (diz ela com o olhar meio triste)

"Hum, entendo... Esses tempos têm sido difíceis para todos... espero que nenhum deles tenha sido familiar seu..."

"Eu não tenho mais... família... Morreram nas mãos de Kuroi Sabato... que era membro da Itto-Ryu..."

"Itto-Ryu... interessante... já faz um tempo que não ouço este nome..."

"Sim... Habaki conseguiu liquidar grande parte do grupo... mas Kagehisa Anotsu continua a andar por aí... formando novos membros..."

"Puxa, você sabe de muita coisa, hein mocinha?"

"Hum? Ehehehe.. impressão sua, senhora... eu ouvi essa história..." (Sem jeito... por saber de mais)

"Que bom! Cheguei a pensar que você era um membro da Itto-Ryu hehe, mas parece que me enganei..."

"É... Bom, vou lá tomar meu banho..."

"Sim... Ah querido...!"

"Espera um pouco mulher... estou ocupado..." (desculpem... mas... "trepando com uma prostituta"...)

"Está bem... mas vem logo...!"

"Já vou, já vou... hum.. tenha calma...estou quase conseguindo... hum"

(Passou-se 10 minutos)

"Querido! Que demora é essa?" (super irritada... abre a porta do quarto onde ele estava)

"Pronto amor, pronto... não precisa ficar nervosa..."

"Ah é ? Então qual foi o motivo da demora, hein?"

"Eu estava arrumando esse gaveteiro da dona aqui (prostituta)... !" (cara de santo...)

"Humph... espero que tenha feito um bom serviço...Não queremos hospedes insatisfeitos"

"Então mulher... não fica estressada não... Agora diga... o que você quer?"

"Ahn... Preciso que você arranje um kimono limpo para a garota que veio esta tarde..."

"Certo... vou indo então..."

"Vê se arranja algo decente... viu?"

"Confie em mim mulher..." (com a maior cara de anjo)

"Humph..."

"Pronto senhora Webana! Já arranjou uma roupa limpa pra mim usar?" Rin

"Ahn? Ah desculpe Rin, meu marido foi buscar..."

"Está bem, eu espero..."

"Pronto Rin, aqui está..."

"Nossa, que bonito kimono!" (cara de emocionada)

"Ah, que isso, pedi ao meu marido que trouxesse um bom kimono para você"

"Muito obrigada! sra. Webana"

(sra. Webana com cara de satisfeita)

Amanheceu, Taito já saia da cabana em que dormiu na noite passada.

"Ai, que saco, as cabanas de hoje em dia cheiram à merda! Bom, onde estava mesmo? Ah sim! Tenho de procurar por aquele bosta do Manji que deixou a Rin sozinha... coitadinha da Rin, fica se preocupando com um inútil que nem o Manji..."

TOC TOC!

"Hum?" sra. Webana.

"Oi, eu vim buscar a garota que deixei ontem aqui na hospedaria..."

"Ah, olá senhor, desculpe mas ela ainda está dormindo.."

"O que? Como dorme essa menina..." (Mesmo assim entra na hospedaria)

"Ei, aonde você vai? Não pode entrar desse jeito, vai incomodar os hóspedes!"

"Humph... onde ela está? Nesse quarto?" (Pega a espada e a corta em quatro)

CRASH...

"Hum? AHHHH! Taito?" Rin.

"Humph... já tava na hora..."

"Seu moleque desgraçado, vai pagar por essa porta!" sr. Webana.

"Toma, vê se essas moedas pagam..."

"Hum? Ohh..." sr e sra Webana.

"Sim, muito obrigado..." sr. Webana

Rin vai trocar de roupa para sair.

"Muito obrigada senhora Webana...Toma... mais esse dinheiro pela noite que passei. Fazia um tempo que não dormia bem... muito obrigada..." Rin

"Que isso, não precisa agradecer, senhorita..." sra. Webana.

"Está bem, vou indo... tchau, até mais..." Rin

"Até" sra. Webana

"Pronto, vamos?" Rin

"Demorou..." Taito

E eles se distanciaram da pequena hospedaria.

"Humph... por quê você não matou a menina... Tomoko(sr. Webana – falso nome)?

"Desculpe... senhor Shira... mas se aquele espadachim soubesse, estaríamos correndo um grande risco, não acha?"

"He... Taito Magatsu... um bom espadachim, mas não chega nem aos pés de Manji... Aquele idiota do Manji vai me pagar..."

"Por que você odeia mais o Manji do que o Taito se os dois cortaram seus dois braços?"

"Bem... simplesmente porque ele não deixou que eu me satisfazesse com aquela puta... não havia motivo algum dele se virar contra mim... isso é uma traição..."

"Humph... você e essas suas sacanagens..."

"E o que você tem haver com isso... TRATA DE IR TRABALHAR... VÁ!"

"Ta bom, ta bom... já vou indo...(Você não perde por esperar... Shira)"

Rin e Taito iam à procura de Manji. Mal sabiam onde ele passara... mas mesmo assim Rin persistia. Não queria perdê-lo... não queria perder... aquele que amava.

* * *

Bem.. essa história foi mais curta.. pq eu não terminei de escrever... parou de lançar mangá de Blade... entao parou a minha inspiração... mas nao se preocupem... eu vou retornar ler Blade... e vou escrever... pelo menos tenho de terminar essa história até o fim do ano... se eu non terminar... me batam...!  
**May :** Sinceros agradecimentos... realmente... eh mto difícil axar fic de Blade em portugues... por isso tomei a iniciativa...  
**Rei-Ayanami-chan: **perdão por ter xingado a Hyakurin (aahh e finge q akele "n" ... eu escrevi o nome dela errado HyaruNin... finge q akele n eh um R... ) ehh eu vou introduzir o Gyiti na história... eu ia por nesse capitulo msmo... mas deu problema tudo aki... e nao deu certo.. mas fica pra proxima...  
**MariVeiga:** mto obrigada... por nao perder as esperançar e continuar indo em busca de fics de Blade...  
**Misaogap: **claro q pode ler tranquila... mas vc precisa saber o basico... Rin e Manji... Shira... Taitou... Shirinji e Hyakurin... e assim vai... hehehe e tem razao... o fim de Blade tah longe de acabar... ainda mais q... agora vai demorar pra sair... oo desenho eh mto detalhado.. enton eu fico somente com a escrita... a fic \o/  
**. makie kagehisa . :** ehh eu to tentando escrever o mais rápido possivel as fic de Blade... mas eu to demorando mais q o normal... ultimamente tbem non tenho tido mto tempo... " maaaas eu vou tentar... ahh e a Makie e Kagehisa.. eu to pensando em fazer uma fic deles tbem... mas por enquanto essa fic vai ser concentrado somente na Rin e no Manji 

Bemm eh isso ae... pra Kunny-sensei eu non preciso escrever... jah q ela eh minha sensei... afinal.. ela tbem tah demorando pra postar algo... apesar q eu nem acompanho direito as fic dela "... eu sou uma discipula rebelde... Mwhauhauhauhau heheheh vlw... sinceros agradecimentos por acompanharem minha fic... (apesar de q eu soh to postando hoje... 06/08... demorei bastante...


End file.
